


Young Love

by InvaderAutumn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: G1, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Beating, Broken, Classes, Comfort, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Detention, Discipline, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Friends getting hurt, Getting Into Trouble, Hospital, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Pain, Romance, School, Shyness, Spanking, Suspendation, Young, afraid, changing, failing, planning, worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderAutumn/pseuds/InvaderAutumn
Summary: Orion and Ratchet start middle school but the friendship between them is different, they then learn its love and soon Orion confesses.





	1. First day of Iacon Middle School

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys I hope you enjoy but let's get this page over and done with since I some people don't like these 
> 
> Vorns= 1000  
> Age is gonna be different, since as lots have made that a Youngling is is 1000 and something then they become an adult but I'm making it similar to how normal age is.  
> Ok it complicated to explain so I will try to explain it the best I can

Ratchets Pov  
I woke up at 6am on a nice warm day. I then realised it was the first day of middle school. I smile, I was going to see my best friends after that long holiday. Getting out of my berth, I get dressed into my school uniform before running down stairs where my brother and creators greet me "Hello Ratch." My brother Wheeljack says, I scoff and turn to him "How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that, morning carrier, morning sire." I reply turning to our creators, sire looks up from his data pad and carrier looks from cooking "Good morning my little future doctor." Carrier says "Good morning Ratchet." Sire replies before going back to reading. "Alright my mechs, sit down breakfast is ready." Carrier tells us and we all take a sit at the table and eat. After we had eaten, we had all decided to watch TV until we had to go to school or work for our creators."Boys are you ready for your first day of middle school." Sire ask us as we were getting our stuff we smiled " Yes!" We scream excitedly, carrier laughed at our excitement "Alright my little mechs lets go it's time for school." Carrier said as we opened the door and rush out of it to school with out creators on out trail.

Orion's Pov  
I wake up to my creators shaking me "Orion! Wake up, it's almost 8am!" Sire yells "Alright I'm up." I Moan, sitting up and carrier throws my uniform at me "Get dress and then come down to get something to eat and get going before your late for your first day of middle school." Carrier told me as they left the room and I got up and got dress and grab my stuff and heading down to grab some food so carrier stuffed two pieces of energon toast in my intake and puts a cube in my servo. "Alright off to school you, have fun." Carrier tells me as we all walk out the door as they head to work and I head to school. As I was running to school, I saw Ironhide and we met up and walk to school together.

Ratchets Pov  
8.45am  
I was reading when I saw my best friends Coming so I put my book down and looked at them smiling and that's when I noticed the toast in Orion's mouth and I laugh "Slept in again Orion." I asked, knowing the answer and he gets flustered and looks down embarrassed, Ironhide laughs "Well hello to you too." Ironhide says to me "Yes hello Ironhide the great weapon specialist." I say. We talk for another 15 minutes before the bell went and then the announcer says "Can the years go to the following areas for their timetables, all 6th graders report to the library, all 7th graders report to the hall, all 8th graders report to the gym, all 9th graders report to the basement. Thank you and please keep things here clean this year." And we all head to our areas and once we got to the library, we sat and waited for the next instruction.

10-20 minutes later  
The principal came in and we all quieted down and turned to her. "Hello 6th graders, welcome to Iacon middle school. Now we have some rules to go through we you, 1. No fighting, 2. ....." The principal blabbers on about the rules, after some time she had finished "Alright students time to get your timetables and head to your first class." The principal said. Minutes later "Hey guys what classes are you in." I ask, they look at me "Second highest what about you." Orion said "How many classes are there in our year." Ironhide asks "One I'm in the top class and there are seven classes." I said "Oh I'm in the middle class then." Ironhide said "Alright student time to head to first class, have a great a day first day." The principal tells us. "Alright I'll see you guys at recess." I said as we all walked to class.

Orion's Pov  
Recess  
After I grabbed my food, I saw Ironhide and I came over and sat down and soon I saw Ratchet in line for food. I don't know why but I couldn't stop staring at him, he looked so cute and amazing in his uniform with his short skirt and cute uniform top but the staring stop when Ironhide interrupted me "Got the hots for your best friend?" Ironhide smirked and I blushed, nodding. Just then Ratchet came over and sat down next to means we started eating. After eating we started talk when Ratchet and I noticed Ironhide staring at a sporty femme in a Pe uniform just like Ironhide's but femme looking so we look at each other and smirked before looking back at Ironhide "You like her don't you?" We said, he looks at us and blushed "NO!" Ironhide yells and we smirk even more "Yeah you do! Go talk to her, what's her name." We asked him, he pouts and starts getting up "It Chromia." He says as he walks off to where she went and we laugh. Everything was silent for a moment before I started talking to Ratchet about his holidays but as we were talking something felt different but I ignored it for now. As we talk the end of recess bell and we went to class.

Ratchets Pov  
In MT food technology  
"Alright students for the next two terms we are doing food technology, we are going to learn about what's healthy and what's not and learn to cook." The teacher told us and soon we were paired together and Wheeljack and I were paired. Sometime in to cooking, out of no where our cooking just blows up and everyone starts laughing and the teacher storms over "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" The teacher yelled and everyone laughs harder "I don't know." I say quietly, tears forming in my optics, the teacher growls "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW ON HOW YOU MANAGE TO BLOW UP THE KITCHEN!" The teacher yell before adding "GO TO THE PRINCIPAL NOW!". One of the smart popular yelled "Look the so called smarty pants blow up the kitchen.".We headed down to the principal where she was not impressed about the fact we blew up half of the kitchen. She was just glad no one got hurt but she ended up calling our creators and I started crying and the principal kept us in her office until lunch. "Ratchet I want you to stay in my office for the rest of the day but you can go to lunch to meet up with friends." She said and I reply "Ok.".

Orion's Pov  
Lunch  
I was talking to Ironhide when I saw Ratchet upset, he ran right by us with Wheeljack following him and Ironhide and I ran right after them. Once at the back of the field, Ratchet finally told us what was wrong, it seems one of the smart-populars was picking on Ratchet over the fact he made a simple mistake well ok a huge mistake but still we all know Ratchet gets upset alone with making mistakes so picking on him about it makes him so much worse. "Hey Ratchet it's ok to make mistakes, everyone does and she had no right to say the things she did." I said hugging Ratchet as he sobbed into me "B-But the teacher didn't do anything, he just stood there yelled at us." He sobbed, Ironhide and I look at Wheeljack for an explanation "Well it started out fine and then the explosion happened and everyone laughed and the teacher didn't do anything except yell at us and sent us to the principal who then called our creators." He told and then added "And the femme picked on Ratchet.". We stayed with him until he stopped cry inane then the bell went so the others headed to class but since the principal wanted Ratchet to stay in the office, we headed there and after that I said bye see you after school and headed to class.

Ratchets Pov  
After school  
I met up with Orion, Ironhide, Wheeljack and Chromia. "Hey guys can't stay long Chromia and I are going to spend the afternoon together." Ironhide said raping his arm over Chromia "Alright have fun." Orion said as they walked out of school. We talked a little longer before Orion creators called him and told him was need now. "Alright bye see you soon, sorry guys gotta go but see you tomorrow." Orion said leaving and we waved him off and then sire came and he was not happy.


	2. The realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go through trouble but their feelings grow until he has the courage to tell the other their feeling.

Ratchets Pov  
A few weeks later  
It has been a few weeks since school started and I'm still having weird feelings towards Orion but I'm too shy to talk to Sire about it. It's 9.30am and I'm in class, the next thing I knew Orion was walking into class. 'Now your probably wondering, since when did I end up in the same Class as Orion, well let's go back to the first day of school, where Wheeljack and I blew up half of the kitchen. Well let's just say that we got moved down an MT and VA class, which was Orion's class.' As Orion came in, he seamed embarrassed and ha came over where he carefully sat down next to me and I whispered "Slept in?" And he turns blue embarrassed " Yes, my creators were not impressed." He tells me shifting uncomfortably and I knew what happened and we stopped talking and looked to the teacher. " Alright, now as homework get into groups and create an area of your choosing, it's due next week." The teacher said as we were packing up and we all groan, the bell went and we all walked out to our next class.

Recess  
I went to the cafeteria and lined up to get my food, once I had, I had come over to my friends and sat down next to Orion who was sitting on his legs because of what happened this morning and we look over to Ironhide and Chromia who were making out and they continue like that for a few minutes before the teacher came over and yelled at them and we laugh before eating and talking before we headed out to the back of the field to were we sit everyday since the first day of school. We sat there because no one can see us and we are no way near them. As we were talking a bunch of mechs came over, "You Ironhide." The leader looking one asked and Ironhide unwraps his arm from Chromia and stands up before walking towards the mech "Ya, who are ya?" He asked and the mech smiles "I'm Hook and you are dead, thinking just because your top of the class, you can just take my femme." Hook said, as he become angry and Ironhide scoffed "She left ya on her own, I ain't done scrap." Ironhide says "Yeah I left you Hook, I don't belong to you. Your just jealous that I found someone else better." Chromia added. By then we were all standing up and before we knew it it Ironhide and Hook were beating each other and soon Hooks gang ties up Chromia to stop her from butting in. Orion and I were then attacked and we were all fighting when the teacher came over and broke us up before sending us to the principal.

Office  
Chromia was the first to talk, once she was done she came out, grabbed her things and walked to class. Next it was Hook and his friends, they went in. We waited awhile and by the minute Orion and I were getting more and more terrified but soon Hook and his gang walk out smiling at us grabbing their things and waking to class. We knew at that moment that we were screwed , soon Ironhide was called in and we waited. A while later Ironhide came out swearing in his native culture language and we noticed a piece of paper in his servo as he shoves it into his bag and picks it up and before he leaves, he turns to us "Good luck." He says before walking off. The principal then calls both of us in.  
Principal office  
The principal then tells us what has been said and we were shocked, "But that's not what happened." Orion said and I nod agreeing with him and the principal looks at us "Then what did happen?" She asks, "Well we were sitting at the back of the field where we usually sit but then Hook and his friends came up to us, asking for Ironhide then yelled at him and soon Hook started punching him and he fought back and then Hooks friends tied up Chromia before attacking us." I tell her and she looks at us before writing down something the looking back at us "So what your telling me is that Hook started the fight with Ironhide and his friends started beating you up for no reason and that you were not the ones who tied up Chromia." She asks and we nodded "Well I'm sorry guys but others said that you guys and Ironhide started the fight but I believe that you would never get involved so I'm going to call your creators and give you two a week of detention." She told us as she wrote a detention slip and gave it to us and then dismissed us. We grabbed our stuff and headed to class but non of us talk to each other for the rest of the day.

Orion's pov  
After school  
I was scared, I saw Ironhide being physically dragged away after school and then after detention I saw Ratchet's creators yelling at him before grabbing his arm and taking him home. Soon I start seeing my very mad creators "ORION!" I hear sire yell as they stormed over to me before grabbing my arm and starts dragging me home.

"Orion I thought you were better then this." Carrier said angrily "It's not my fault." I said and sire looks at me "How is that?" Sire asks and I look at him "Ironhide got into some fight with a mech that was jealous of him." I tell them, " That doesn't mean you can join." Sire said "You're grounded." Carrier tells me "Alright Orion you know the drill." Sire said pointing to the corner and I go over to the corner with tears in my optics. I waited 20 minutes until my sire called me over, he pulled me over his lap and pulled my pants down before spanking me for 30 minutes which felt like an hour. My sire hugs me as I sobbed into him "I forgive you." He tells me and carrier joins the hug, soon I fall into recharge and they carry me up to berth.

Weeks later  
I decide to ask my creators about the weird feeling I have towards Ratchet "Sire, carrier can I talk to you." I asked and they look up from what they were doing "Sure, what's up buddy?" Sire asks "Well ever since this year started I have had weird feelings towards Ratchet but I don't understand what they are." I tell them "What type of feelings Orion?" Carrier asks and I think for a minute on how to explain them before replying "My spark flutters when I'm near him, I can't stop thinking about him, I can't stop staring at him and I just can't think of him as my best friend even though he is my best friend." I say and their face plate dropped as I told them, then carrier starts crying "Oh my Primus, my little mech is growing to fast." And sire just looks at me and says "Orion your in love with your best friend." I look at him like 'what? I'm in love with Ratchet' "What do I do?" I asked him "Tell him." Sire says.

 

At school  
"Ratchet can we meet in abandoned bathroom at recess." I ask and he turns to me "um ok sure, see you then." He tells me heading to class.  
Recess  
I wait in the abandoned bathroom and soon Ratchet walks in "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asks "Well Ratchet I have feelings towards you, I feel like I can't live without you and I want to be with you. I love you Ratchet." I tell him and he becomes a blushing mess "I love you too Orion." He says and my sparks flutters "Will you be my partner Ratchet." I ask and he smiles "Yes!" He replies hugging me before we started making out in the abandoned bathroom. Soon Ironhide and Chromia walked in on us making out and we headed out embarrassed and headed towards class and continued our day but Ratchet and I knew things were gonna be different but not long after we face our first issue. Let's say Hook and his gang saw us making out and in an out-of-bound and I, Ratchet, Ironhide and Chromia knew this meant war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit and I now I am unsure how to continue this story, I'll try me best to think of something but if you guys have any ideas please tell.


	3. The fight between two friend groups pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironhide plans revenge against Hook and his Friends for getting his friends into trouble but it's about to become his regret and makes him more angry that he might actually kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I haven't been in the typing mood but I'll start ch 4
> 
> Thanks for reading

Orion's Pov  
It was later next period when both Ratchet and I got called into the principal office, "Orion, Ratchet how did you even get access to the broken down bathroom." She asks, looking at us with an unimpressed look. "Well it's always open, it's been open ever since we started school here." Ratchet says, her face drops even more "What?" She asks "Yeah it's always open." I say. "Your telling me it's been open since the beginning of the year?" She asks and we nod, she sighs pulling her servo over her helm before grabbing a pen and writing something "Alright you guys have detention this afternoon, so back to class." She tells us, giving us detention slips and then she stood up, grab her keys before walking to where we thought she was going too. To lock the abandoned Bathroom, we then grabbed our stuff and headed back to class.

Lunch time  
Once we had grabbed our lunch we walked over and sat down with our friends before telling them what had happened. "Guys do you know what this means, right?" Ironhide said and we shook our heads as in no, "Well it means time to go to school war." He said and we look at him unsure "Guys it mean we try and get them into trouble as much as we can." He said bluntly at our misunderstanding "Oh sure I'm in." I say "Me too." Ratchet said and we planned our first plan to get them in trouble. "Alright, Ratchet you are going to write them a letter to meet up in a area, out of bounds preferred. Orion you are going to try and get rope. Chromia and I will do the rest." Ironhide told us "Alright guys we are going to do this tomorrow morning." He added and we all nod in agreement and headed off to do the things we need to.

Ratchets Pov  
Next morning  
I wake up and get dressed before heading down to get breakfast. After I had a chat with my creators and ate, I told my creators that I was leaving early to go get Orion before he was late again. I decided not to tell them about the plan Ironhide had planned, I walked to Orion's and his creators answer the door. "Hello Ratchet, how can we help you?" Alpha trion asked smiling at me, "Yes I've come to get Orion." I say and he turns and calls out to Orion and I hear a few crashes before he come and says goodbye to his creators and we started walking to school. 'What we didn't know was that the plan was going to take a twist.' We arrived at school at around 8am, we went and met up with Ironhide and Chromia. Ironhide tells Orion what he needs to do with the rope and we headed off to the area, we were walking when Hook and his gang came behind us and grabbed us before dragging us somewhere and tied us up. Now we sat tied up, "Think we were stupid enough to fall for your little letter, wrong! Now Orion since your little partner and you tried to trick us, we're gonna beat up your little partner and you are going to watch and once we're done with him, we'll beat you up." Hook said picking up his helm before putting it down and walking over to me and picking my helm up before punching me. As they continuously bested me up and I could hear barely, Orion yelling, soon I don't hear anything and I can't see anything.

I start to hear a beeping next to me, I also hear my sire talking to someone and I start to feel so much pain. I try to open my optics but only to find that I can open one, I was able to notice that I was in hospital and I say my sire talking to someone and soon they leave and sire turns and noticed I was wake and he came over and grabbed a stool before having a sit and grabbing a clipboard "Hey Ratchet, how do you feel." Sire asks me, "P-pa-in." I crocked out before coughing, as my throat burned. He then writes something down "Now your probably wondering how Orion is?" He asks looking at me and I nod weakly and he turns back down and continued writing "He's ok, much better then you. You guys were found before Hook could do anymore damage to you or Orion." He says looking back at me "Now Ratchet try not to talk, your voice box was damaged in the process of you getting beaten up and it's gonna take awhile for it to heal." He tells me and I nod in understanding. "Do you want to see Orion?" He asks before leaving and I nod and he nods back before heading out, I wait a little before Orion comes in really upset, I could see the damage done to him but he doesn't seem to react much to it and he comes over sitting down "I-I'm s-so sorry." He says over and over, crying into his arms and I start to look concerned. I sit up as much as I can before lifting his helm and hugging him the best I can "It my fault your hurt!" He cries and I make him look at me and I shake me helm before going back to hugging him and he cries into me. After he ended up having to go home, soon my carrier and brother come in after sire and they sit with me and they talk and soon they left and I laid down and went into recharge.

Orion's Pov  
A week later  
It was Ratchets last day in hospital before he could come home and I went to meet him and he got dressed and ready to leave. Once I got there he hugged me and kissed me before backing up and waving at me "Still can't talk." I asked and he nod his helm in shame and keeps his helm down and I grab it and pull it up, "It's nothing to be a shamed of, it's Hooks fault that you can't talk right now." I say and he nods in agreement. Once he was home, I decide to take him to hall of records and we read together before we had to go home for school tomorrow.

At school  
Both Ratchet and I turn up at school and everyone is looking at Ratchet. It got so bad Ratchet started hiding behind me and soon we are alone, Chromia then comes up to us "Where's Ironhide?" I ask, "He suspended for a week and a half, for the fact that we had planned it and Hook and his friends got suspended for beating Ratchet badly and you but only for two weeks, so we should see Ironhide tomorrow." She says and we nod. Soon a teacher comes up to us and says the principal wants to see us and we head to the principal office. "Ratchet good to see you out of hospital and Orion your here because I was told that Ratchet can't talk at the moment." She tells us and we nod, she starts asking us questions and I answered them for Ratchet. "Now Ratchet for your involvement in this I'll only give you detention because you have suffered the worst of this and I think you getting beaten and ending up in hospital is enough." She tells Ratchet "You have already received your end of the punishment so your free to head back to class." She tells me and I grab my stuff before heading off to class and soon Ratchet joins after receiving his detention slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start ch 4 but after that I might need ideas for ch 5  
> I'm sorry for the notes under this its supposed be in ch 1 and I don't know how to fix it.


	4. The fight between to friends group pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trouble continues and the mastermind behind it is found. But unfortunately the issue lends both Orion and Ratchet to suspension which lends to their creators moving their schools as they cannot be trusted to be at school with Ironhide. As Ironhide is a bad influence whether he tries to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't the greatest chapter.

Orion's Pov  
Sometime later  
It has been awhile since the last major issue but Ratchet and I were going to face the biggest problem this year and like all problems, they never end well.

I once again was rushing to school while eating a piece of toast. I finally arrived at school and went to class where I then sat next to Ratchet "Just made it." He tells me as I pant "I know." I tell him, then I notice that I hadn't seen Ironhide "Have you seen Ironhide?" I ask and he shakes his head. It had been over a week since we last saw Ironhide and we were becoming concerned because he always texted or called us if he wasn't going to be around but he hadn't done that and both of us and Chromia was worried.  
At recess  
We were all sitting down and eating when I saw a glimpse of Red and I turn to look at it properly to see it's Ironhide. I then hear Chromia gasp and jump out of her sit and Ironhide opens his arms as she runs out and once they stop, she punches him "Ow." Ironhide says "That was for never contacting any of us and making us all worry." She tells him and he laughs as he rubs where she had hit him. "Where have you been?" Ratchet asked and Ironhide looks at us "Ah don't ya worry about where ah been, ah returned." He said as he sits down and we all do the same since we had all standed when we saw him. We immediately caught him up on what he had missed, thankfully it wasn't much. He still didn't tell us where he was for the past week but we were going to find out the hard way. 

At lunch   
I was walking with Ratchet and his twin Wheeljack, out of food technology heading towards the cafeteria for lunch but before we got any further someone grabbed all three of us and put blind folds on us, then dragged us somewhere. Once we arrived to where ever we were, we were tied to chairs. Ratchet tried to scream but soon someone puts gags in our intake so no one could hear us. After what felt hours we heard the door open and soon I felt someone taking the gag out and continues to untie us and asked if we were ok and thankfully we were. But the teacher still sent us to the office and had a nurse check us over a complete check over so we went in separate. As I came out, I saw the principal talk to Ratchet but soon the nurse called Ratchet and I came and sat down. "Hello Orion, Ratchet has told me that you three have no idea who grabbed you tied you up, is that correct?" She asks and I nod and she sighs, soon Ratchet comes out putting his jacket back on "Alright guys, you may head back to class for the rest of the day and Ratchet and Wheeljack head of to the top maths and I head to the second highest maths.

Ratchets Pov  
More time later (few weeks or so)  
At the principal office  
Orion and I once again sat in the principal office. After that incident on where Orion, Wheeljack and I got tied up, we kept finding ourselves in trouble but thankfully Wheeljack wasn't brought in to it after that but unfortunate for us. We got into trouble, and we found out who was behind this and it was none other then our best friend Ironhide who was only doing it to get hook in trouble and the worst thing is that after awhile the principal started to think we were helping him. "Alright I have had it, you're both suspended! For a week." She yells, we both became pale "What?" Orion asks quietly, she looks at you " I said your suspended!" She tells us "Why? We had no part in Ironhide's games." I say. "That's what you guys keep saying but yet you keep ending up in my office!" She yells looking pissed before going back to writing suspension papers and at that point we didn't know what to say. After she wrote them, she picked up the phone and called our creators and we both swear we heard our creators yell through the phone as she had pulled away when they yelled. We become pale again and she puts the phone down, "Your creators are coming to pick you up NOW!" She says then she gives the papers and tell us to go wait outside until they came and we went out and sat down. 

We sat down waiting for our misery. Soon Orion's creators came and has a chat with principal and they then come out, don't even say anything and one grabs the suspension papers out of his hand and the other grabs his arm and his stuff before physical drags him out of school and I started to get more anxious. Soon my creators arrived and they look pissed before talking with the principal and I stand up and grabbed my things. They then come out and I hand my creators the suspension papers and carrier grabs it and I follow them out, "I expect more from you Ratchet but I guess we were wrong. You forced us out of work because you and Orion decided to get yourselves into trouble." Sire says as we arrive home. Just then I noticed that carrier was holding different looking papers "What is that carrier." I asked pointing to her servo, she looks at me and I put my head down then she looks at her servo then said "Well since you constantly get into trouble your going to a private school next year." And then I become shocked "What! Please no!" I say, "it's finial Ratchet! Your going whether you want to or not." Sire yells "Now go to the corner!" He adds and tires form in my optics as I go to the corner.

After crying for a bit, I hear my sire called for me and I come over to him. Where he bends me down over his lap. "Ratchet I don't want to do this, but you have left me no choice." My sire says landing the first smack and I I cry out. He lectures me and continues to spank me, he soon finishes after what felt like hours. I laid there across his legs crying as he lays his servo on my back slowly rubbing it which calmed me a little bit. My sire soon picks me up and makes me face him, "Ratchet, I really didn't want to do that but it was for your own good. Ratchet we can't have you getting into trouble, so we think it's easier to take you to a strict school. We only want you to have a good life, ok?" Sire tells me, as he wipes my tires away "y-yes s-sire." I answer and then he hugs me tightly and I cry into him, he pulls me into his lap. Carrier soon comes out smiling "Well boys I just talked to the school and they said that they would take the boys." She says cheerfully, sire turns to her and smiles "That's great news." Sire replies and I don't say a word. Soon sire tells me to go rest and I do, carrier remain at home but sire had to head back to work.

Orion's pov  
My sire finally lands the last spank and I cry out in pain. He sends me to the corner and I stand there crying. Soon sire calls me over and he hugs me as I cry into him, mumbling sorry into his auto receptor, "I forgive you Orion." He tells me hugging me. Carrier soon comes out "Orion." I hear him say and I turn towards him "Since you have been getting into so much trouble and naturally that is a very bad thing, so we thought it would be best to change your school, away from Ironhide." Carrier tells me "What!" I yell, my carrier was not happy "It's for the best Orion, I called the school and they said they would take you in and your going, no if, buts about it. You start next year." He tells me, I sigh and curl up on sire. Carrier soon leaves to go back to work and I soon fall in recharge where sire takes me up to berth and lays me down before heading off to work himself.

The next day. Since I was suspended, carrier thought it would be a good idea to get a tour of my new school and maybe thinking of getting my uniform for if as well. What I or my creators expected was to ever see Ratchet and Wheeljack with their creators here. "Didn't expect to see you here." Carrier says and their creators look at us "Oh didn't expect to see you here either, what are you doing here?" Their sire says "Well after Orion and your son Ratchet got into trouble all the time, me and my bonded have had it with this so we decided to change Orion's school. What about you?" Carrier says "Well same as you, I thought I might as well send them here, this was where We originally thought to send them but they wanted to come to a normal school, we thought we could trust them but I guess we were wrong." Their sire tells carrier and I see Ratchet bow his helm in shame. Soon the principal came out and the tour started, both Ratchet and I don't talk to each other the whole time. When it ends, I headed with carrier to his work and I just sit down and spend the rest of the time reading.

Ratchets pov  
A week later  
I ended up waking up late so I rushed out the door in a temp of getting into school on time. As I was running I accidentally ran into Orion in the process and he jumps and turns around and looks down at me "Ratchet!, what are you doing here!?" Orion asked shocked holding his toast and handed his free servo out and I grabbed it and he pulled me up from the ground and gives me a kiss and I blush "Well since we had a week off, I spent most of it sleeping in and then dis-morning well I slept in." I tell him and he laughs "You the always on time, wannabe Medic was late." He said in a jokingly manner and I chuckle "We better be off to school before we anymore late." I say and he looks at his clock "Maybe we should." He agreed and instead of running, we just walked to school. As we arrived we saw Ironhide not in class and he turns to see us and looks shocked and he then runs over to us before we could get into the school "Guys! Hey, where ya been?" Ironhide asks us "Well because of your schemes to get Hook and his friends in trouble in stead we got punished and suspended." I yelled a and he went pale "Oh, I didn't mean to get ya into trouble." He said looking down in shame "Yes well because of it, both Ratchet and I are moving schools." Orion said and Ironhide looks shocked "wad ya mean ya moving schools?" Ironhide asks "As of next year we are starting at a different school because of you getting us into trouble." I say, and he starts to become more ashamed of himself "Aw man, I didn't mean to get ya into trouble." He tells us, we sigh "We know Ironhide, we forgive you." Orion says. The principal comes out and walks towards us and we stop talking, "You two get to class, your already late, don't make me call your creators and Ironhide come with me." The principal tells us, pointing at us before turning around and Ironhide follows her.

At recess   
We meet up and tell Chromia that we were going to change school at the end of the year and she was sad about it but wished us good luck. We all sat down after that and started eating. The end of the day turned up and both Orion and I counted down the days to when school finished. And that we would have to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taking me forever to post. Reasons- 1. School has been really busy as I am ending junior high and going into senior high. 2. I'm not actually sure if anyone likes this and I'm not sure if I should continue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this. Chapter 2 will take a bit since I have to think on how to write it and what's in it then write then type it so it may take a week or two or more but if you have any ideas please tell me and I'll give you an idea what's happening next chapter- Orion and Ratchet finally understand their feelings for each other and Orion confesses to Ratchet.  
> Thank you for reading guys. Bye.


End file.
